Retour en 1864 tome 2
by Vampirediaries87
Summary: Voici la suite de ma fiction : Retour en 1864
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde , il y a quelques mois j'avais fait une fiction où Elena était retourné en 1864 et était tomber amoureuse de Damon , vous vous souvenez ? Eh bien voici la suite de cette fiction . J'espère que vous aimerez autant cette suite que le premier tome . **

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait 4 mois qu'Elena avait fait son retour de 1864 . Maintenant elle était avec Damon ,tout était normal et elle était heureuse rien n'avait put gâcher son bonheur . Elle s'était expliquer avec Stefan et celui-ci avait eut du mal à se remettre de leur rupture mais aujourd'hui tout aller bien . D'ailleurs Elena n'était pas habitué à autant de bonheur et de calme dans sa vie mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant .

Un matin , Elena se réveilla dans les bras de Damon comme à son habitude .

- " Déjà réveillé ? demanda Damon en l'embrassant .

- " Eh oui c'est ça d'aller au lycée , on ne fait pas les grace matinée , gémit Elena .

- " Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? que je suis un feignant ? demanda Damon en plongeant son regard dans le sien .

- " Laisse moi réfléchir .

Elena fit semblant de réflechir puis dit :

- " Oui , dit-elle en rigolant .

- " Tu va payer pour ça , l'avertit le vampire en la chatouillant .

Elena se tortilla dans tout les sens en éclatant de rire tandis que les mains de Damon lui faisait des chatouilles sur le ventre .

- " Stop , essaya d'articuler Elena entre ses rires .

Damon s'exécuta et la laissa tranquille alors qu'Elena reprennait son souffle .

- " Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma douche , dit Elena en sortant du lit .

Mais à peine eut elle posé un pied par terre que Damon la prit et l'emmena à vitesse vampirique sous le jet d'eau froide de la douche et Elena se crispa .

- " Damon ! le gronda t-elle , tu aurais pu au moins mettre de l'eau chaude !

- " Ne râle pas je vais me charger de te réchauffer moi même , dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle .

- " Non non non , toi tu sors de la douche , rétorqua Elena . Ici c'est ma douche donc on applique mes règles .

Elena croisa les bras et lui lança un de ses fameux regards qui indiquait à Damon qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas .

- " D'accord ça va je sors , mais ne prends pas trop de temps il ne te reste plus que 20 min pour te préparer avant que tu n'ailles au lycée , informa le vampire .

- " ça c'est de TA faute ! répondit Elena .

Damon voulut répliquer mais elle le fit sortir et lui claqua la porte au nez puis prit enfin sa douche .

Elena dit au revoir à Damon et le vampire partit par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rejoindre la pension tandis qu'Elena alla au lycée pour retrouver Caroline et Bonnie .

Les cours étaient finit et Elena rentra chez elle mais sur le chemin elle aperçut au loin un individu habiller en costume d'époque qui semblait désorienté . Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus quand tout à coup elle aperçut le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait aperçut et elle appuya d'un coup sur la pédale de frein ce qui fit piler sa voiture et qui lui valut des klaxonnement des automobilistes situés derrière elle . Elle se gara sur un trottoir , descendit et se lança à la poursuite de l'homme qui déambulait dans les rues complètement perdu . Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui et l'atteignit enfin en se plaçant derrière lui . Elena écarquilla les yeux . _Non c'est impossible !_ se dit-elle . Comment pouvait-il être là ? Elle devait halluciner mais comme pour vérifier si ce n'était pas une allucination elle l'appela .

- " Damon ?

L'homme se retourna et elle resta figée . C'était bien Damon , pas celui de 2011 mais celui de 1864 !

- " Katherine ? l'interrogea t-il perplexe .

- " Non , c'est moi Elena , dit-elle en se souvenant bien qu'Emily lui avait dit qu'il ne se souviendrait pas d'elle .

- " Elena ? dit-il après un moment .

Puis il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour un moment avant de la relâcher . Comment pouvé t-il se souvenir d'elle ?

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Je sais qu'il est court mais considérez ça comme une introduction =) Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et je suis contente que mon premier chapitre vous ai plu . Si ça vous interesse j'écris aussi une fiction sur klaus et elena =)**

**pour ceux qui veulent la lire c'est ici .net/s/7599778/1/Listen_to_your_heart**

- "Si tu savais ce qui m'est arrivé . En essayant de sauver Katherine je me suis fait tuer et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais au bord d'une rivière et tu n'étais pas là . Il y avait Emily et Stefan avec moi je leur ait demandé où tu étais mais ils m'ont répondu qu'ils ne savaient pas qui tu étais . C'était tellement étrange . Emily nous a apprit que Stefan et moi étions des vampires et elle nous a donné des bagues pour aller au soleil . Ensuite hier soir je me suis baladé dans la clairière et tout à coup tout est devenu noir et je me suis réveillé dans ce monde étrange . Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici Elena ? je ne comprends pas , quel est ce monde ?

Elena ne savait plus quoi dire , elle resta bouche bée . Comment avait-il pu venir en 2011 ? En tout cas elle devait vite trouver des réponses pour le rassurer . Mais quand elle avait été en 1864 elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle venait d'un autre siècle .

- " Ne t'inquiète pas avec moi tu es en sécurité , affirma Elena .

- " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ... c'est chose bizarre , dit-il en désignant les voitures . Je me sens si étrange , j'ai faim , j'ai tout le temps faim ! ma gorge est en feu , ça me fait mal !

Oh non !

se dit Elena . Il est en transition et il est partit de 1864 avant qu'il n'est eut le temps d'apprendre à se contrôler !

- " Ecoute-moi Damon je répondrais à toutes tes questions plus tard mais là il faut vraiment que tu vienne avec moi je sais quoi faire pour que tu arrête d'avoir faim .

Damon semblait hésitant , il était effrayé par toutes ses choses nouvelles autour de lui et Elena le comprenait .

- " Damon , dit-elle d'un ton rassurant , as-tu confiance en moi ? demanda t-elle en lui tendant la main .

Il sembla se calmer et lui prit après un moment la main .

- " Oui j'ai confiance en toi , répondit-il .

Elena lui fit un sourire rassurant puis guida Damon jusqu'à sa voiture en le rassurant puis elle lui montra comment s'attacher .

Après un moment ils arrivèrent enfin chez Elena où elle l'emmena dans sa chambre .

- " Cette chose que tu appelle voiture et très utile et on va bien plus vite qu'à cheval . Mais je dois avouer que le contact avec les chevaux me manque . Les gens utilise t-il les chevaux dans ce monde ?

- " Non il ne se déplace qu'en voiture et il y a aussi d'autres moyens de transports , informa Elena en fouillant dans sa table de nuit .

- " Interessant , reprit Damon . Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Elena avait enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une poche de sang . Damon avait fait son stock quand il venait chez Elena .

- " Cette poche t'aidera à te sentir mieux , il faut la boire , dit Elena en lui donnant .

- "C'est du sang ! je ne peux pas boire ça ! s'exclama Damon .

- " Si , tu es un vampire maintenant et si tu ne veux plus ressentir cette sensation de faim il faut que tu en boive .

Damon soupira il n'avait aucune envie de boire du sang , cela le répugnait . Mais quand il approcha enfin la poche plus près de son visage une délicieuse odeur s'en échappa . Son corps réagit instantannément : des veines apparurent sous ses yeux et ses crocs sortirent .

- " Oh mon dieu , mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! s'exclama Damon qui sentit les réactions de son corps .

- " C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas , cette réaction se produira à chaque fois que tu boiras du sang et c'est normal pour un vampire . Maintenant bois la .

Damon ne se fit pas prier et vida la poche en quelques secondes puis en demanda une autre à Elena qui s'exécuta . Il redemanda mais cette fois-ci Elena refusa car ça ferait trop . Si elle devait lui apprendre à se contrôler autant commencer dès le début et peut-être qu'elle pourrait même lui faire boire du sang animal . A son refus , la réaction de Damon ne se fit pas attendre et Elena se retrouva plaqué contre le mur . Le visage de Damon s'était totalement transformé en celui d'un vampire et il avait l'air furieux .

- " Donne-moi une autre poche ! gronda t-il .

Elena comprit alors que la situation avait très vite dérapée et que si elle ne réagissait pas très vite ça pourrait tourner au drame .

- "Non ! insista t-elle . C'est pour ton bien , si tu en bois trop tu ne vas plus pouvoir te contrôler !

- " J'ai faim ! tu peux comprendre ça ! j'en veux plus , rétorqua t-il en rapprochant ses crocs du cou d'Elena .

- " Damon je t'en supplie contrôle-toi ! dit Elena qui commença à paniquer . Si tu n'apprends pas à te contrôler tu va faire des massacres et tué beaucoup de personnes , c'est ça que tu veux ? devenir un monstre ?

Damon relâcha son emprise sur elle et la regarda .

- " Je suis désolée Elena je ne voulais pas te faire de mal . Je ne voulais pas être comme ça pardon , implora t-il .

- " Ne t'inquiète pas ce qui t'arrive est normal . Les nouveaux vampires ne peuvent pas se contrôler mais avec le temps tu y arrivera , le rassura t-elle .

- " Je l'espère , pardonne-moi je ne veux pas être un monstre , reprit-il .

-" Hey , dit-elle en s'approchant de lui , tu n'est pas un monstre d'accord ? je ne te laisserais pas devenir comme ça .

Damon sembla s'apaiser grâce aux paroles d'Elena et la prit dans ses bras mais aussitôt des veines commençèrent à apparaitre et il se recula vivement mais Elena le prit dans ses bras .

- " ça recommence , se plaignit-il .

- " Respire un bon coup et pense à autre chose , conseilla Elena .

Damon s'exécuta et les veines disparurent petit à petit.

- " Merci sans toi je ne me serais probablement pas calmé .

- " De rien , tu verra au fur et à mesure plus tu te controlera et moins tu auras besoin de moi , dit-elle .

- " J'aurais toujours besoin de toi , répondit Damon en prenant le visage d'Elena dans ses mains .

Elena ressentait tellement de sentiments contradictoire quand il la regarda intensément . Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse mais d'un côté elle était avec le Damon de 2011 elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou non de l'embrasser . Mais en même temps la situation était assez ironique étant donné qu'elle était amoureuse de deux versions diffèrentes de Damon ! _ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose_ , se dit-elle .

Elena soupira et s'éloigna de Damon à contre coeur .

- " Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné ? demanda aussitôt celui-ci . Tu ne m'aime plu ?

- " C'est compliqué Damon je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour l'instant .

- " Mais si vas-y explique-moi , je ne suis pas un imbécile ! je peux tout entendre !

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire . Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais aussi d'une version diffèrente de lui , il l'a prendrait pour une folle ! Surtout qu'en 1864 elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait fait un voyage dans le temps . Tous ses mensonges commençaient à lui poser des problèmes .


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre qui arrive =) j'espère qu'il vous plaiera

**- " Je t'aime toujours Damon , finit-elle par dire .**

De toute façon c'était la vérité , la seule chose sur laquelle elle ne mentait pas c'est ses sentiments envers lui . Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa puis il répondit à son baiser en la prenant dans ses bras .

**- " Je t'aime aussi , répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front .**

Tout à coup , le portable d'Elena se mit à sonner pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait reçu un message . Damon sursauta et regarda dans toute la pièce à la recherche de la source du bruit . Elena prit son portable et expliqua le principe du téléphone à Damon . Celui-ci l'admira quelques instants puis Elena eut un sourire en obersvant Damon totalement fasciné par le téléphone , il était tellement drôle à voir . Elle lu son message qui était justement de Damon :

_Ce soir je passe te prendre vers 20h pour aller au cinéma , tiens toi prête ._

_Je t'aime ._

Elena commença à paniquer . Il ne fallait surtout pas que Damon de 2011 voit le Damon de 1864 , il fallait qu'elle trouve au plus vite une solution pour le cacher . Mais avant elle répondit à Damon en lui disant qu'elle serait prête à temps . Ensuite elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution .

**- " Damon je suis désolée mais tu ne pourra pas resté ici , s'excusa t-elle ,tu devra aller à l'hotel .**

Elena ne lui avait pas mentionnée qu'elle vivait avec sa tante et son frère car en 1864 elle n'avait pas parler d'eux .

**- " Mais pourquoi ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Je t'expliquerai plus tard il faut qu'on se depêche , dit-elle en sachant que Damon allait lui poser cette question .**

Damon acquieça mais il n'aimait pas qu'Elena lui cache des choses pourtant il gardait confiance en elle .

**- " Ne bouge pas de ma chambre je reviens dans quelques minutes , annonça t-elle .**

Elle partit dans la chambre de Jérémy et prit des habits qu'il ne portait pas souvent puis les ammena à Damon pour qu'il les porte afin que les gens ne s'interroge pas sur sa drôle de tenue .

**- " Je dois vraiment porter ... ça ?**

**- " Oui ce sont les habits que nous portons ici , affirma t-elle .**

Damon enfila les habits , ils étaient un peu courts mais ça ferait l'affaire . _C'est déjà mieux_ , se dit Elena .

Ensuite Elena entraîna Damon dans sa voiture et elle l'ammena jusqu'à un hôtel de Mystic Falls .

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre , Elena expliqua à Damon le fonctionnement de la douche , de la télévision et tout le nécessaire dont il aurait besoin .

**- " Alors tu me laisse seul ici ? demanda t-il pas très rassurer .**

**- " Oui et j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix , répondit Elena qui regarda sa montre .**

**- " Je t'en prie , reste avec moi , insista t-il .**

Elena se détestait de le laisser seul mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un le voit . Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains .

**- " Je ne peux pas , désolé , dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue .**

Damon la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu puis il embrassa Elena .

**- " Quand reviendras-tu ? dit-il ensuite .**

**- " Demain matin , informa Elena .**

**- " C'est trop long , se plaignit Damon , qu'est-ce que je vais faire tout seul .**

**- " Tu peux regarder la télévision , c'est interessant . Je viendrais dès la première heure demain , c'est promit .**

**- " D'accord , se résigna t-il sans grand enthousiasme .**

Elena hésita puis embrassa Damon comme pour le consoler de ne pas rester avec lui puis elle partit .

Le soir comme prévu Damon vint la chercher pour aller au cinéma .

**- " Comment était ta journée ? demanda Damon en l'embrassant quand Elena fut installer sur le siège passager .**

_Mouvementée ! _se dit-elle .

**- " Comme d'habitude et toi ?**

**- " Pareil , tu sais je commence à m'ennuyer , cette ville devient trop tranquille . Je pourrais peut-être tuer deux ou trois personnes ça mettrait de l'ambiance .**

**- " Damon ! le gronda t-elle .**

**- " Je plaisante ... quoi que , dit-il en rigolant .**

Elena roula les yeux et ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma puis ils entrèrent et s'installèrent .

Durant le film , Elena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Damon qui était seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel .

**- " Tu as l'air soucieuse , remarqua Damon la tirant de ses pensées .**

**- " Non ... enfin si . Je veux dire je m'inquiète pour Caroline et Tyler .**

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle racontait mais elle continua en chuchotant pour que personne ne l'entende .

**- " Ils sont ensembles et leurs deux mères font partit du conseil et elles savent très bien que Caroline est un vampire et que Tyler est un loup-garou . J'ai peur que l'une de leur mère ne les dénonces . Caroline m'a dit que sa mère ne les dénoncerait pas mais Carol est instable et elle pourrait à tout moment les dénoncés .**

**- " Et tu t'inquiète pour eux ? tu n'a pas à te soucier de ça , je suis sûr que Carol ne dira rien elle aime trop son fils pour le dénoncé et puis Tyler aime Caroline je ne pense pas qu'elle la dénoncera sachant que son fils tient à elle .**

**- " Oui tu as peut-être raison , rétorqua Elena .**

**- " Bien sûr que j'ai raison , tu ne le sais pas depuis le temps que j'ai toujours raison ?**

Elena lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et Damon rigola .

Après le film , Damon et Elena arrivèrent chez elle . Ils rentrèrent et montèrent discrètement dans la chambre d'Elena mais avant qu'il n'est eut le temps d'arriver en haut des escaliers Jenna apparut .

**- " Demi-tour Damon , tu n'iras pas plus loin que les escaliers ce soir , avertit Jenna .**

**- " Comme tu voudras , dit Damon en redescendant les escaliers suivit d'Elena .**

**- " Tu veux que je monte à la fenêtre ? demanda Damon uenf ois qu'ils furent dehors sur le porche . **

**- " Non si Jenna viens pendant qu'on dort elle va définitivement te virer et tu ne pourra plus revenir ici , rigola Elena .**

**- " Comme tu veux , tu va me manquer ça va faire bizarre de dormir sans toi .**

Il l'embrassa longuement puis il commença à la rapproché un peu plus de lui .

**- " Damon pas maintenant , dit Elena en s'éloignant à regret de lui .**

**- " Oh aller Elena ...**

**- " Demain j'ai cours et je ne tiens pas à être fatiguée , le coupa t-elle .**

**- " Oui mais c'est pour la bonne cause , répliqua le vampire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil .**

Elena roula les yeux , il ne changerait jamais .

**- " Bonne nuit à demain , dit-elle en l'embrassant . Je t'aime .**

**- " Moi aussi à demain , répondit-il .**

Elena lui lança un dernier regard puis rentra chez elle .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers , Elena pensa encore à Damon du passé en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire . Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sursauta , Damon de 1864 était endormit sur son lit . Comment avait-il pu revenir chez elle ? et surtout pourquoi ?

Elle s'approcha du lit et pu voir qu'il y avait une tache de sang au coin de sa bouche ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils . Tout à coup , il se réveilla et croisa le regard d'Elena .

**- " J'ai fait une bétise , commença t-il .**

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**- " J'ai mordu une femme de chambre , dit-il en commençant à pleurer . Je te jure que je ne lui voulait aucun mal mais j'avais faim et la nourriture ne me suffisait pas alors je l'ai mordu mais je crois que je ne l'ai pas tué , elle s'est évanouït .**

**- " Oh non , soupira Elena . Dis-moi que ce n'ait pas vrai ?**

**- " Si , je suis vraiment désolé , dit-il en pleurant .**

Elena le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer en tentant de le réconforter .

**- " Chut ça va aller , le rassura t-elle en le berçant dans ses bras .**

Elena savait que la femme de chambre dénoncerait Damon le plus tôt possible en donnant sa description à la police et il serait tué . Mais Elena pensa à une chose : si la femme de chambre c'était évanouït alors il avait une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée et que Damon puisse la guérir avec son sang et lui effacer la mémoire .

**- " Viens avec moi , dit Elena à Damon , mais ne fait pas de bruit .**

La jeune fille alla vérifier si Jérémy et Jenna dormaient . Ils dormaient tout les deux à points fermés .

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'hôtel il n'y avait personne à la reception au grand soulagement d'Elena puis ils montèrent dans la chambre où ils trouvèrent la femme de chambre qui se réveillait . En voyant Damon elle fut terrifiée et voulut crier mais Damon l'en empêcha en mettant une main devant sa bouche .

**- " Tu peux me dire ce qu'on vient faire ici ? chuchota Damon .**

**- " Je veux que tu lui efface la mémoire comme ça elle ne se souviendra pas que tu l'as mordu , expliqua t-elle .**

**- " Je peux faire ça ? interrogea Damon perplexe .**

Elena acquieça et lui expliqua comment faire puis il s'exécuta pendant qu'Elena nettoyait le sang répandut par terre . La femme de chambre partit après avoir été hypnotisé par Damon puis lui et Elena descendirent à la réception et le vampire hypnotisa la réceptionniste en lui faisant oublier qu'il avait été dans cet hôtel .

En rentrant chez elle avec Damon , Elena était épuisée et elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir . Demain elle avait cours et il était deux heures du matin . Elle entra en douce dans la chambre de Jérémy pour lui prendre un pyjama et le donner à Damon puis il entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller au lit . Une fois qu'il eut finit , Elena alla se préparer et ressortit vêtit d'un short et d'un débardeur pour la nuit . Damon posa automatiquement son regard sur elle .

**- " Ce n'est pas bien de regarder les filles comme ça , chuchota Elena en riant .**

Damon détourna le regard honteux de son comportement . Elena vint ensuite se mettre dans son lit aux côtés de Damon puis celui-ci l'embrassa et prit la main de la jeune fille pour y déposer un baiser .

**- " Bonne nuit Elena , dit-il en relâchant sa main .**

**- " Bonne nuit a demain , dit-elle en éteignant la lumière .**

Elle se coucha mais d'habitude ce qu'elle faisait quand Damon de 2011 était là elle se blotissait sur son torse , elle fit donc de même ce soir .

La sonnerie du réveil d'Elena retentit dans sa chambre ce qui fit crier Damon qui n'était pas habituer à ce bruit .

**- " Chut ! s'empressa de dire Elena en mettant une main devant la bouche de Damon .**

Des pas se firent entendre , Elena devina que Jenna avait dû entendre le cri de Damon , elle lui demanda d'aller se cacher dans son placard ce qu'il fit perplexe .

Jenna entra et inspecta la chambre .

**- " Je sais que Damon était avec toi cette nuit , je l'ai entendu à l'instant . Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très discret . Elena je te l'ai déjà dit je ne veux pas qu'il passe la nuit avec toi .**

**- " Oui Jenna , ça n'arrivera plus , promit Elena .**

**- " Bien , sourit Jenna en refermant la porte .**

Une fois qu'elle fut partit Elena fit sortir Damon du placard .

**- " Qui est cette femme ? et comment connaissait-elle mon prénom ?**

**- " C'est ma tante je vis avec elle . Elle connait ton prénom parce que je lui ait parler de toi .**

**- " Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ? demanda t-il .**

**- " Non ... c'est compliqué pour l'instant la situation fait que je vis avec ma tante , dit Elena .**

Damon ne dit rien et il semblait réfléchir , Elena quant à elle se demandait dans quel pétrain elle s'était mise .

**- " Tu m'excuse mais je dois aller au lycée , je vais me préparer et ensuite il faudra que je trouve un endroit où tu puisse rester sans que quelqu'un ne te voit , expliqua Elena .**

**- " Qu'est-ce que c'est le lycée ? et où est-ce que je vais aller ? je pourrais venir avec toi ?**

**- " Le lycée sert à nous instruire , nous apprendre plein de choses . Tu va devoir retourner dans un hôtel nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions et non tu ne peux pas venir avec moi .**

**- " S'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul , se plaignit le vampire .**

**- " Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix , répondit Elena . Maintenant je vais me préparer et tu iras après .**

Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer . Elena s'en voulait de le laisser seule mais elle n'avait pas le choix .

Quand elle eut finit Damon alla se préparer mais avant Elena avait dû lui expliquer le fonctionnement du lavabo et plein d'autres choses .

Avant qu'ils partent pour le lycée , Damon demanda à Elena :

**- " J'ai faim , dit le vampire l'air coupable .**

**- " Oh ... euh attends j'ai ce qu'il faut , dit Elena en se dirigeant vers un tiroir pour prendre une poche de sang .**

Damon ne mit pas longtemps à l'engloutir puis Elena en mit dans son sac de cours pour faire un stock quand Damon serait à l'hôtel . Ils partirent pendant que Jenna et Jérémy étaient dans leurs chambres et ils allèrent dans un hôtel diffèrent du premier dans lequel Damon avait attaqué une femme de chambre .

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre , Elena regarda l'heure et il fallait qu'elle aille au lycée .

**- " Damon je dois aller au lycée , tu pense que ça ira ?**

**- " Oui ... dit-il pas sûr de lui .**

**- " J'ai confiance en toi tu peux le faire . Et quelques derniers conseils : mange les repas que les femmes de chambres t'apporte sinon elle trouveront bizarre que tu ne mange pas . En clair , essaye de te comporter en humain .**

Damon hocha la tête , il devait le faire , mieux , il pouvait le faire ! Remplit de bonne volonté il offrit un sourire rassurant à Elena . Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire puis elle s'appretait à partir mais Damon la surprit en lui barrant le chemin . Il l'embrassa en prenant son visage entre ses mains et posa son front sur le sien .

**- " Je t'aime , merci de m'encourager et d'être là pour moi , déclara t-il .**

**- " Je t'aime aussi et de rien c'est normal . Cette étape est dure , il te faut quelqu'un pour te soutenir et je serais toujours là pour toi , répondit-elle .**

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit .

A la fin de sa journée de cours , Elena se dépêcha d'aller à l'hôtel où Damon était resté toute la journée . Elle appréhendait un peu de s'y rendre , redoutant ce qu'il se serait passer en son absence .

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle trouva Damon assit sur le lit en train de regarder la télévision . _Ouf_ , se dit-elle intérieurement .

**- " Tout c'est bien passé ? lui demanda t-elle quand même .**

**- " Oui mais la journée était très longue , je me suis beaucoup ennuyer , répondit Damon en se levant . On pourrait sortir dehors ?**

**- " Oui , de toute façon il faut que je t'achète des habits , informa Elena .**

**Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews =)**

**Cha****pitre 5 :**

Damon acquieça et suivit Elena . Ils entrèrent dans un grand magasin de vêtements et Damon semblait encore une fois perdu . La jeune fille emmena Damon vers les jeans et prit une taille que le Damon du 2011 portait . Si cette taille allait au Damon de 2011 alors elle irait sans doute à celui de 1864 . Puis elle alla prendre d'autres jeans ainsi que des pulls et Elena dit à Damon d'aller dans une cabine d'essayage pour essayer les diffèrentes tenues . Il ressortit plusieurs fois avec les diffèrentes tenues et toutes lui allait bien , Elena avait prit pour la plupart du noir car elle savait que le Damon de 2011 aimait le noir et elle constata que le Damon de 1864 aimait aussi cette couleur . Ensuite elle alla à la caisse pour payer mais en ressortant du magasin elle aperçut au loin Bonnie et Caroline à une terasse en train de discutées . Malheureusement Damon et elle devait passer devant cette terasse pour repartir .

- "** Pourquoi tu n'avances pas ? demanda Damon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elena n'avançait plus.**

- " **ça te dit d'aller manger ... une glace ? demanda Elena précipitemment .**

- " **Qu'est-ce que c'est une glace ? interrogea le vampire .**

**- " Tu va voir tu vas adorer ça , dit Elena en l'emmenant à l'opposé du restaurant où se trouvait Bonnie et Caroline .**

Ils arrivèrent chez le glacier et Elena commanda une glace vanille/ fraise pour Damon et pour elle une glace vanille/caramel puis ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc .

**- " Mmm , c'est bon , déclara Damon .**

**- " Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit , sourit Elena en mangeant sa glace .**

**- " Je peux ... goûter ta glace ? demanda Damon .**

Elena acquieça et tendit sa glace à Damon qui la prit et en mangea un bon morceau .

**- " Hey , tu as presque tout mangé , se plaint Elena . Tu va me la payer , dit-elle en prenant la glace de Damon et en lui en mettant sur le nez et autour de la bouche .**

Le vampire riposta en mettant de la glace sur le visage de la jeune fille . Il avait de la glace partout sur leur visage , c'était un vrai fiasco mais ils éclatèrent de rire à la vue de leurs visages repaint de crème glacé .

**- " Je crois qu'on a plus qu'à se nettoyer , dit Elena en prenant une serviette que leur avait donné le vendeur avec la glace** .

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers un centre commeciale à proximité et allèrent dans les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage .Alors qu'Elena se rinçait le visage fut éclabousser par Damon .

**- " Oh non Damon ,cria t-elle . Je suis trempée et en plus tu ne peux pas venir ici , c'est les toilettes des filles !**

**- " Peu importe il n'y a personne , rétorqua celui-ci .**

Elena l'éclaboussa à son tour et une bataille d'eau éclata entre eux .

**- Stop ! dit Elena au bout de quelques minutes on a tout salit , si quelqu'un arrive on va se faire engueuler .**

Avant que Damon ne puisse parler des pas se firent entendre et Damon prit Elena à vitesse vampirique pour la sortir des toilettes . Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ils étaient devant la voiture . Elle ouvrit la voiture et ils montèrent dedans .

**- " On l'a échappé belle , dit-elle en riant .**

**- " Oui tu l'a dit , répondit-il en riant aussi . Il te reste de la glace ici , dit-il en montrant le coin de la bouche d'Elena .**

Le vampire se rapprocha d'elle et enleva avec son pouce la glace qu'il restait puis son regard croisa celui d'Elena . Ils se toisèrent un instant comprenant mutuellement la même envie qu'ils avaient de s'embrasser . Alors ils s'embrassèrent . Elena ressentit comme une explosion de feu d'artifice à l'intérieur d'elle , quant à Damon il ressentait la même chose . Il doutait qu'Elena avait encore des sentiments pour lui car elle avait été distante ces derniers jours avec lui mais ce baiser qu'il partageait lui prouvait bien qu'elle l'aimait . Mais tout à coup , l'envie de la mordre prit le dessus et Damon se recula .

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Elena inquiète .**

**- " J'ai ... envie de te mordre , dit Damon honteux . Je ne comprends pas , à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse j'ai constamment envie de te mordre .**

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son téléphone sonna et le nom de Damon s'afficha sur l'écran . Elle sortit de la voiture et s'éloigna un peu pour répondre .

**- " Allô , dit-elle .**

**- " Salut j'espère qua ta journée c'est bien passé . On ne sait pas vu aujourd'hui ce soir je viendrais te voir chez toi , annonça t-il .**

**- " Oui , dit Elena qui hésita un petit moment ne sachant pas du tout où elle allait cacher le Damon de 1864 .**

**- " Il y a un problème ? demada Damon qui avait remarqué l'hésitation dans la voix d'Elena .**

**- " Non aucun , on se voit ce soir bisous je t'aime .**

**- " A ce soir ,je t'aime dit le vampire avant de raccrocher .**

Elena raccrocha et revint vers la voiture pour rejoindre Damon . Elle attacha sa ceinture et ils reprirent la route pour rentrée chez elle . Le chemin se faisait en silence tandis qu'Elena réfléchissait à un moyen de cacher Damon . C'était un vrai casse tête et ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement . La seule chose à faire était de le faire retourner dans son siècle et pour ça une seule personne pouvait l'aider : Bonnie .

Elle ne pouvait pas tout de suite aller voir Bonnie puisque d'abord il fallait qu'elle explique à Damon qu'il avait voyager à travers le temps et qu'il fallait qu'il retourne en 1864 et cette discution n'aller pas être facile ...

Ils arrivèrent chez Elena et ils montèrent tout les deux dans sa chambre .

**- " Tu n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le vampire .**

**- " Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose , débuta t-elle .**

Damon s'assit à côté d'Elena sur le lit et l'écouta .

**- " Voilà je sais que tu ne va peut-être pas me croire mais ce que je vais te dire est la vérité . Si tu as perdu tout tes repères et que tu ne reconnais pas Mystic Falls ou même l'évolution dans la société c'est parce que tu as voyagé dans le temps , dit Elena qui n'y alla pas par quatre chemin .**

**- " C'est une blague , dit Damon en éclatant de rire .**

**- " Non , répondit-elle sérieusement .**

**- " Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Damon qui croyait Elena en voyant le sérieux dont la jeune fille faisait preuve .**

**- " Je ne sais pas mais je compte bien le découvrir , déclara Elena .**

**- " Et toi tu as voyagé aussi dans le temps ? demanda Damon .**

Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre , c'était la question piège !

**- " Non , avoua t-elle peu fière d'elle .**

**- " Alors pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi ?**

**- " C'est parce que je vis dans ce siècle , je vis en 2011 , annonça t-elle .**

**- " Mais c'est impossible ! tu étais avec moi en 1864 ! s'exclama t-il la confusion se lisant sur son visage .**

**- " Il est temps que je te dise la vérité , conclut-elle .**

**- " Quelle vérité ? dis-moi ce qu'il se passe , je ne comprends pas ! dit le vampire qui commençait à s'énerver .**

**- " Je t'ai ... mentit . En faite je ne suis pas la soeur jumelle de Katherine mais une de ses descendantes , j'ai en premier voyagé dans le temps et je suis arrivé dans ton siècle . Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais c'est arriver . Ensuite tu connais l'histoire ... Pour retourner dans mon siècle j'ai demandé à Emily de m'aider et elle a accepté .Emily a trouvé le sort pour me renvoyer en 2011 le soir où les vampires ce sont fait brûler .**

Elle avait décidé de ne pas parler de Damon de 2011 car elle estimait que ça lui ferait un peu trop a apprendre en une seule fois et surtout un gros choc .

Damon se leva du lit en colère .

**- " Pourquoi tu m'a mentit ? tu aurais pu me dire la vérité ! cria t-il .**

**- " Tu ne m'aurais pas cru , répondit-elle calmement .**

**- " ça ne t'aurais pas empêcher de me dire la vérité !**

**- " Damon s'il te plaît calme-toi , dit-elle au vampire qui faisait les cent pas dans la chambre .**

La jeune fille se leva et attrapa le vampire par le bras en espèrant le calmer amis cela eut l'effet inverse et il se dégagea vivement .

**- " Tu veux que je me calme ! tu m'a mentit tout le temps , je te faisais confiance et toi tu en a abusé !**

Elena se contenta de baisser les yeux ne sachant pas quoi répondre puisque Damon avait totalement raison .

**- " Je suis vraiment désolée , s'excusa t-elle .**

**- " Y'a t-il autre chose que tu as a me dire ? demanda t-il de l'impatience dans sa voix .**

La jeune fille n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'elle lui parle de Damon de 2011 , elle avait assez mentit comme ça .

**- " Oui . Il y a un autre Damon dans ce siècle qui est aussi vampire . C'est toi mais en version 2011 , avoua t-elle .**

**- " Est-ce que tu l'aime aussi ? fut la première question du vampire .**

**- " Oui , bien sûr , je vous aime tout les deux !**

**- " Tu m'a dit que tu m'aimais , tu m'as embrassé alors que tu l'aime aussi ! Tu t'es servit de moi .**

**- " Non c'est faux et tu le sais , je t'ai dit que je vous aime tout les deux . Damon , vous êtes la même personne !**

Damon ne pouvait plus rien entendre et sortit de la chambre d'Elena .

**- " Attends Damon ! l'appela t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite .**

Mais le vampire avait déjà quitter la maison . Elle avait tout gâchée ...

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu , et que le fait qu'elena dise la vérité à Damon a été à la hauteur de vos attentes =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laisser pendant une éternité sans mettre de chapitre mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration ... **

Quand Damon de 2011 arriva il trouva Elena assise sur la tablette qui se situait à sa fenêtre , elle pensait .

**- " Hey tu vas bien ? demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle .**

Elena sursauta , elle n'avait pas entendu le vampire arriver . C'était le moment où il fallait qu'elle parle à Damon de ce qui se passait avant que la situation ne lui échappe complètement .

**- " Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose , avoua Elena en regardant le vampire .**

**- " Je n'aime pas ça , qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le vampire inquiet .**

Elena se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit et fit signe à Damon de la rejoindre puis elle lui raconta toute l'histoire du début jusqu'à la fin .

**- " Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit à ton retour dans le présent ? interrogea t-il .**

**- " Parce que je pensais pouvoir vivre ma vie avec toi normalement , je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais dans le présent . Enfin je veux dire que l'autre Damon voyagerait à travers le temps pour venir dans notre époque .**

**- " Tout ce qu'on a a faire et de le renvoyer dans son époque et tout sera finit , conclut Damon .**

**- " Ouais , dit-elle en hésitant .**

**- " Quoi ? ne me dit pas que tu veux qu'il reste ici ! s'exclama Damon .**

**- " Non mais ...**

**- " Mais quoi ?**

**- " Mais je me suis attaché à lui . Quand j'ai été en 1864 je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui et on a passé de bon moment , je ne peux pas me débarrasser de lui comme ça , avoua t-elle .**

**- " Là je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais tu sais très bien que le mieux et de le renvoyer d'où il vient . Je tiens à être le seul Damon de cette ville , déclara t-il avec un peu d'humour .**

**- " Oui tu as bien raison et un Damon suffit amplement , rétorqua Elena en riant .**

**- " Hey , dit Damon en se jetant sur elle pour lui faire des chatouilles .**

Elena trouva la force de repousser Damon pour qu'il arrête de lui faire des chatouilles puis elle l'embrassa .

**- " Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dit ? demanda t-elle .**

**- " Non ce qui compte c'est que tu me l'ait dit mais au faite , où est t-il maintenant ? interrogea Damon .**

**- " Je ne sais pas où il se trouve , il est partit avant que tu n'arrive , répondit Elena . D'ailleurs on ferait mieux de le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose .**

**- " Je suis très débrouillard tu sais , quoi que ... peut-être qu'en 1864 je n'étais pas aussi intelligent que maintenant , rétorqua Damon ironiquement .**

Elena roula les yeux puis prit la main de Damon et ils se lancèrent à la recherche de Damon .

Damon de 1864 marchait dans les rues de Mystic Falls . Il en voulait énormément à Elena de lui avoir mentit , finalement Stefan avait raison elle n'était qu'une menteuse .Le vampire aurait aimé que son frère soit avec lui , il aurait pu lui parler mais dans ce siècle il était seul. Le vampire marcha sans savoir où il allait puis finalement il s'asseya sur un banc du parc de Mystic Falls pour observer les étoiles . Pour lui ça avait toujours était une manière de se ressourcer . Après tout les mensonges d'Elena , il avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête .

Elena et Damon commençèrent à chercher Damon de 1864 dans les rues de Mystic Falls . Mais pour aller plus vite ils se séparèrent et si jamais l'un d'eux le trouvait ils s'appèleraient avec leur portable .

Elena qui arpentait les rues presque vide de Mystic Falls était inquiète . Damon était partit très en colère et elle se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire . Peut-être était t-il en train de commettre tout un tas de meurtre pour évacuer sa colère . Puis elle réfléchit un instant , Damon de 1864 était moins impulsif que celui de 2011 , finalement il n'avait peut-être rien fait de mal .

Damon de 2011 parcourait les rues de Mystic Falls en faisant un petit point sur la situation . Il était à la recherche de ... lui même ! Cela lui faisait bizarre car ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on était à la recherche de soi même . Etant un vampire plus rien ne l'étonnait mais cette situation était particulière . Il prit la direction du parc de Mystic Falls et y pénétra en inspectant les lieux . Au bout de quelques mètres , il vit enfin le Damon de 1864 assit sur un banc . Damon téléphona et avertit immédiatement Elena et celle-ci lui dit de rester cacher en attendant qu'elle arrive . Damon était très curieux de faire la rencontre de Damon de 1864 , c'était intriguant , il avait très envie d'aller le voir mais Elena lui avait dit de ne pas bouger . Et pourtant , il était Damon et il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Alors avec un large sourire sur les lèvres il s'approcha de l'autre Damon .

Damon de 1864 était perdu dans ses pensées quand tout à coup il se vit apparaitre devant lui . Il hurla et se demandait si ce n'était pas une hallucination .

**- " Je fais aussi peur que ça , dit Damon de 2011 , pourtant on a la même tête , mais je suis bien plus beau , se vanta t-il .**

Damon de 1864 se demandait ce qui lui arrivait puis il se souvint qu'Elena avait dit qu'il y avait un autre Damon en 2011 .

**- " Tu es l'autre Damon , grogna t-il en se souvenant qu'Elena avait dit qu'elle les aimait tout les deux .**

**- " Ding , Ding ! fit Damon de 2011 pour lui signaler sarcastiquement qu'il avait vu juste .**

Les deux Damon se détaillèrent de la tête au pied en silence .

**- " j'avoue que c'est bizarre de me voir en version nunuche , rigola Damon de 2011 .**

**- " Et moi ça me fait bizarre de voir qu'au fil des années je deviens de plus en plus bête ! pesta l'autre Damon qui n'appréciait pas du tout la remarque de Damon de 2011 .**

**- " En tout cas moi je suis avec Elena , rétorqua le Damon de 2011 .**

**- " ça ne durera pas longtemps ! s'énerva le Damon de 1864 .**

**- " Ah oui ? et pourquoi ? demanda Damon qui s'amusait de la situation .**

**- " Parce qu'elle m'aime ! grogna t-il .**

**- " Pathétique ! Je suis bien mieux que toi et même toi tu devrais savoir ça , déclara le Damon de 2011 .**

Damon de 1864 commençait à s'énerver , en voyant que le Damon de 2011 aller encore parler il ne lui en laissa pas le temps . Il le prit par le col et le balança de toute ses forces contre un arbre . Le Damon de 2011 se releva instantannément et attaqua l'autre Damon en le prenant par la gorge et en le soulevant du sol puis il le plaqua au sol et prit un baton qui se trouvait par terre mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ...

**- " Damon ! cria Elena qui se précipita vers eux .**

Damon de 2011 reposa son baton , lâcha négligemment le Damon de 1864 et se releva . Damon de 1864 se releva aussitôt et s'appreta à riposter mais Elena se mit entre eux deux .

**- " Arrêter ! ça ne sert à rien de vous battre ! Et toi je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger , rappela t-elle à Damon de 2011 .**

**- " Maintenant on va tous aller voir Bonnie pour qu'elle trouve une solution , déclara Elena .**

Ils allèrent tous chez Bonnie . Quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte elle n'en cru pas ses yeux .

**- " C'est une blague là , déclara t-elle .**

**- " Non ça n'a rien d'une blague , la corrigea Elena .**

**- " Mais comment c'est possible ? dit-elle en détaillant les deux Damon .**

**- " Si tu nous laisse enfin entrer on pourra t'expliquer ; rétorqua un des deux Damon .**

Pas de doute celui qui avait parlait été le Damon de 2011 .

Elle se décala pour les faire entrer puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon . Bonnie se tourna vers Elena pour qu'elle lui explique et celle-ci s'exécuta .

**- " Ok donc tu es allé dans le passé et tu ne m'a absolument rien dit , dit la sorcière .**

Elenea baissa les yeux un peu honteuse .

**- " Si on pouvait éviter les questions inutiles et passer directement à la résolution du problème , dit sarcastiquement Damon de 2011 .**

**- " Damon ! avertit Elena .**

**- " Je pense savoir d'où vient le problème mais avant j'ai besoin que tu m'indique exactement où tu t'es retrouvé en arrivant ici , dit Bonnie en s'adressant au Damon de 1864 .**

**- " Dans la forêt de Mystic Falls , répondit celui-ci .**

**- " Tu peux nous conduire à l'endroit exact où tu es arrivé ? demanda la sorcière .**

**- " Bien sûr , répondit Damon .**

Ils se mirent en route et bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Damon était arrivé . Bonnie essaya d'inspecter les lieux en quête d'un indice à l'aide d'une lampe torche car il faisait nuit . Elle ne trouva rien alors elle décida d'effectuer un sort . Tout à coup elle fut attirer par quelque chose et elle fut violemment projeté en avant et aspirer par quelque chose . Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse totalement se faire aspirer les deux Damon et Elena la tirèrent en arrière . Bonnie reprit ses esprits et son souffle . C'était une incroyable expérience , le flux d'énergie était si élevé que ça l'avait attirée vers quelque chose .

**- " Je n'ai jamais ressentit un tel flux d'énergie , informa la sorcière .**

**- " D'après toi ça peut-être quoi ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Je dirais que c'est une sorte de ... portail spatio temporel et Damon de 1864 a été amené en 2011 par ce portail .**

**- " Mais comment est-ce possible ? Emily m'a renvoyé ici mais ce n'est pas possible qu'elle l'ai lui aussi envoyé ici , pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?**

**- " A moins que Damon est trouvé le portail sans faire exprès et comme le portail ne s'est pas refermé il a atterit ici , déduit Bonnie .**

**- " Tout s'explique , conclut Elena . Tu pense que tu pourra le renvoyer dans son siècle ?**

Damon de 1864 toisa Elena d'une regard peiné , il était triste qu'Elena veuille l'expédier comme un simple paqué cadeau . La jeune fille le regarda et regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant son regard attristé .

**- " Oui il faut juste que je trouve ce sort et tout rentrera dans l'ordre , déclara la sorcière .**

**- " Bon maintenant nous allons tous rentrés et nous verrons ça demain , annonça Elena .**

**J'espère que la rencontre entre les deux damon vous a plus ?**


End file.
